A Neverland Story
by Riverflower
Summary: You've all heard of Neverlands hero, Peter Pan. Well, meet the new hero, Jack. This is a story where Jack takes Peters place, and Kim takes Wendy's. The Lost Boys will be the gang, and Ty will be Hook, along with Frank as Smee. It will be a KICK story, but there will be adventure too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I'm not sure why, but I suddenly wanted to make a Peter Pan story, but with Jack as Peter (he will just be called Jack though, not Peter Pan or anything) and Kim as Wendy. Ty will also be there as Hook, and Frank as Smee. The gang will be the lost boys, and so on. Rudy I think will be the Indian Cheif, and will not be so terribly much in the story. I'm not completely sure who Rudy will be, but he will be there.**

**I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

I was looking out of my huge window, admiring the fairness of the stars. They were so peaceful, lighting up the darkness of the sky. They chased away the terrifying, but beautiful blackness, filling it with small lanterns of hope.

I've always been searching the sky, every morning and evening, for the last couple of years. I'm not completely sure why, but something told me it someday will be worth it. By searching the sky, I one day will be awarded with a prize beyond my wildest dreams.

It sounds strange, but every time I look at the stars I feel the presence of another. Like someone is watching me back, gazing at me trough another window, a window in the sky.

Little did I know that tonight was the night, the night that would change my life as I knew it.

I sighted deeply, feeling lost. It was silly of me to believe in such childish stuff, believe that by gazing at the stars a dream will come true, a dream I haven't yet dreamed. I was a teen now, I was fifteen, I should put all this childish stuff behind me.

Problem was, I couldn't manage it. Even though my body and knowledge was of a fifteen year old girl, my fantasy still worked on the level of a much smaller child. I believed in magic and all that stuff everybody told me was made up, I believed in everything that shouldn't exist.

I even stood up for magic and fantasy in school, I yelled at the girl that had been shouting about it just being stupid stories. I told this girl how it was true, but that it came in smaller portions, and the larger ones came to those who believed in it.

Later on I was sent to the principal, who yelled at me for being such a _child _in my head. She told me I should start seeing the world as it was, without the magic. She said the words I believed in with such hate, such disbelief.

That evening I talked with my parents. They also fighted with me about my belief in the magic world of fantasy. They also thought I was weird for thinking that stuff was true. They never said it out loud, but I knew they thought it.

"You have to _grow up _Kim!" the conversation had ended with.

The words my father had spat at me in the end still burned inside me, making tears fall down my cold cheeks. Those words had haunted me, they had been said to me these last months, but I didn't listen to them, even though they hurt badly.

My father was even sending me away on some boarding school, hoping I would stop with these fantasies. He loved me, don't get it wrong, but he didn't always see my true needs. He didn't see what I wanted, just what he _thought_ I wanted.

Tomorrow I was going to leave this house, leave it all behind me. This was the last night I would be spending in my room for a long time, the last night with my beloved fantasy books. My father didn't allow me to bring anything related to fantasy, fairy tails or magic.

So here I am, staring out of the window, dreading the day that will come in a couple of hours. I didn't want to leave my home, I didn't want to be away from my family. I loved my parents, it I just wished they understood that I wasn't crazy.

Maybe I was...

I sighted, knowing that I would need sleep. I stood carefully up, walking with stiff movements to my bed. I lied down, pulling the covers over me. While I felt the warmth of the blanket my eyes closed sleepily, and suddenly I was asleep, slipping into the world I belonged to.

The world of fantasy.

* * *

**No POV:**

After the troubled girl fell asleep the wonders started to happen. A figure appeared outside her window, something that's was odd, because the girls room happened to be on the third floor.

The figure was tall and thin, and you could easily see that it was the figure of a boy. The boy seemed to float in the midair, right in front of the huge window. It was like the air supported him, like gravity didn't care about this one boy.

Like he was something special.

A little light suddenly appeared by the boys left ear, shooting back and forth eagerly. The ball of light was making small noises, almost like squeaks. Most people wouldn't have understood what the light said, but the boy apparantly did.

"Hush, Tink. I have to get inside this room!" the floating boy whispered to the light. There was no real need to whisper though, the window was closed so the girl couldn't hear, and there was nobody else at the height of the third floor to listen to the conversation.

Tink - the light - made some noises that sounded like small bells, before zooming to the boys head and dragging in his brown hair.

"No Tink, we can't leave."

Tink made some more of her noises. She suddenly stopped flying wildly around, settling in front of the boys eyes. When she stood still you could faintly see her, the little fairly. She looked almost frozen, the only movement being her wings. She had her tiny arms folded, and a demanding look in her face, telling the boy to name a reason they had to stay.

"I have to find something called a Kim, a Kim Carfrog."

The fairly looked at him, before shaking with laughter. The boy only stared weirdly at the fairy, before continuing trying to find a way into the room.

"Find something useful to do, Tink!" he told the fairy, but Tink still shook with laughter. All the shaking caused fairy dust to fall of her, and the boy got it all over his hands. He started to shake it off, not liking that his hands begun to light up in the dark.

For once, he didn't want any attention, and a boy with a glowing hand that floated in the midair sure would draw some.

The fairy said something in the boy's ear, making the boy grin.

"Thanks," he whispers, before flying a little lower. He grappled the lower part of the window, starting to carefully open it by pushing it upwards. It was heavy work, but after the eventful life this boy had he wasn't at all weak, rather the opposite.

The window protested quietly, putting up a small fight against the boy, but after a couple of minutes, the boy won. He opened it up wide, slowly stepping inside the room he considered his goal.

He looked around, letting his eyes fly over every object in the room. There was a rather large bookshelf, filed to the edge with thick books. Across the shelf stood a closet, with strange stuff painted all over it. The boy closed the gap between him and the pained closet, looking at the art.

"What's that?" he said, pointing at a large greenish lizard, with huge wings. Everybody who had read a story knew it was a dragon, but this boy hadn't. He couldn't read, but he often listened to stories. Unfortunately, nobody had read one that contained a dragon before for him.

Actually, nobody had really intended to read to him. He just floated outside children's bedroom, listening to their mothers telling goodnight stories to them.

He loved the ones where martial arts were involved, the ones where the bad guys lost because the hero used karate moves. They were the ones he hoped to hear, the ones he secretly told himself when he couldn't sleep.

"Tink, do you know what a Kim is?" the boy asked, looking after his fairy. She was over by the shelves, looking behind the books for this thing they needed, but couldn't find.

Tink shook her head, then went back to the search.

The boy was still eyeing the room, trying to find something that caught his attention. He first let his eyes run over a white desk - but it looked grey in the almost completely dark room - then a chair with pillows piled in it. He flew over to a small box, opening it carefully. He found a lot of stuff in the - some faked objects from stories he knew, a half written fairy tail and some nicely folded clothes with a black belt tied around.

He had been told about those somewhere, but he could remember where. The memory was tied back in his brain, not willing to step forward. Like a lot of this before, this boy had again forgotten what he once had been told.

Suddenly a small noise interrupted the silence, almost like a whimper. The boy's head snapped up in the direction it came from, trying to find the source of the tiny noise. His eye caught a little bed, with a small figure in it. He lowered to ground level, but didn't even notice it when his bare feet came in contact with the cold wooden floor. He let the curiosity get the better of him, and slowly made his way to the figure.

When he was closer he could tell it was a girl. He had never seen one - that was human, he had seen mermaids of course - except for the ones in the Indian Tribe, in a long time.

The girl had long blond hair, and was probably a little less than a head smaller than him. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing heavily, which proved that she was asleep. She had a troubled expression on her face, making a little crack in the beauty she held. She looked so peaceful, yet so scared. She was whimpering in her sleep and tossing around, like something bothered her.

She reminded him of Sleeping Beauty, the princess in the stories.

The boy leaned a little closer, so he could look more closely at her face, and maybe try to figure out what was wrong. He was probably two feet away from her face when her eyes suddenly snapped open.

* * *

**Kim POV:**

I'm not sure why, but I didn't sleep well at all. I think it has something to do with that stupid school I was being sent away to, the one I was going to tomorrow.

After a couple of hours with sleep, I just couldn't take it anymore. My body refused to continue, and woke up.

When I opened my eyes, I almost screamed.

In front of me stood a boy, one I didn't recognize. I was met by a pair of brown eyes, but the second after they vanished. For a second I wondered if I had dreamed it all, because the eyes were far more beautiful than any other eyes I had seen.

But then I heard a noise, I heard something hit the wall over by the window. I quickly looked that way, and to my surprise, there actually was a boy there.

He was real.

He was far up in the corner, his arms flung out to the sides, and a panicked look of his face. It looked like he tried to melt into the wall, tried not to be seen.

I was to surprised that I didn't notice that the boy was a meter in the air at first, but when I didn't see that I gasped.

He was _flying!_

He was actually flying, he didn't touch the ground.

How was that even possible? That only happened in stories. That wasn't supposed to happen in my world, even though I wished it would. It was like the boy had stolen it from a fairy tale.

"Who are you?" I asked, surprised that my voice worked. I thought it was caught in my throat, caught by the surprise. I mean, it's not everyday you see a flying boy.

The boy didn't respond, but looked over at the window, as if trying to plan an escape.

"Don't be afraid," I told him when I remembered his panicked expression.

Funny enough, I wasn't afraid at all. I was more...amazed. I mean, this boy can fly!

The boy lowered to ground expression, switching the panicked face to a cocky one. When he spoke, he sounded confident, nothing like the boy that was so afraid. "I wasn't afraid, just startled."

I almost wanted to laugh, he was so bad at lying. You could tell from a long distance that what he said wasn't true. He had been a little afraid for a moment there...

"Who are you?" I ask again, and this time nothing will be between me and my answer. I will get my answer, even if I have to eat my black belt.

"I'm Jack."

* * *

**Yay! First chapter done, next one under construction. I hope you liked it!**

**It was supposed to be Carfrog, not Crawford. He hadn't really listened when he was told, so he got it wrong. That was the reasoN Tink laughed.**

**This was a little off character, I know. Later on they will be more like themselves, but in the intro it's hard, so I had to change them a little just for this chapter...sorry.**

**IMPORTAINT! Read:**

**By the way, I'm not going to continue the story if I don't get at least one follower, or review, or just something! That is not because I don't love my readers, it just, I need to know someone is interested in what I wright, or else I won't keep posting it, because there's no one whit cares about it. So, just let me hear you, or just know your there! Just by looking at the viewers, I know how many read my story, but not how many that will keep on reading it. So please, review, follow, anything!**

**Love, Riverflower.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm up with a new chapter! Sorry that it took a while, I've been sick so I didn't have any time to write for you guys.**

**I just wanna say that you're all amazing! I mean, all those reviews were awesome! Please keep up with that, because it puts a huge smile on my face.**

**Thanks to those who followed me too, and a big thanks to those who put this story as a favorite. You're too nice :D**

**I've been a little more careful with my writing, and I'm positive that it's not many mistakes this time. You see, I use an iPad, and those of you that own one know how hard iit's to write with one on this site. Its incredibly hard, becausit has this terribly annoying autocorrect, and it often ruined what you write. It changes out words and stuff, so beware. There were a few mistakes (random words that just popped up for example) in my last chapter...**

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

I looked a little more closely at Jack.

He was a tall boy with brown hair, and even though it was quite dark I could still see that his eyes were an odd - but beautiful- shade of brown, unlike anything I've ever seen before. He didn't use any shoes, but had bare feet, and his clothes were decorated with various leaves and other stuff you'd find in a wild forest.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, curious of what this fairy tale boy did in my bedroom.

The boy lifted his feet up, and folded them underneath him. He was again in the air, sitting in a position you only saw on TV. He placed his head in his hands, trying to think about his answer.

"I was looking for something," he answered a little while after. He said it casually, as if flying trough a sleeping girl's bedroom looking for something was a normal thing to do.

"For what?" I asked. I really wanted to know what was in my room, that he wanted so badly. I didn't own any stuff of value, not even a couple of necklaces. Yes, my mother had tried to offer me some, but I thought they were too girly, so I always turned her down nicely. I didn't like the way people thought that the ones with expensive jewelry were more worth than those without, so I didn't wear it because I didn't want to be looked at as if I were a huge diamond. I wanted people to notice me, not the valuable stones I wore.

"Something," he said stubbornly, looking away from me, as if not daring to look into my eyes. I don't know why, I didn't even use my scary glare, so he didn't have anything to be afraid of.

I was about to demand a more helpful answer, but my attention was caught before I managed to get the words out of my mouth.

A small light suddenly zoomed from my bookshelf, and stopped by Jack's ear, making small ringing noises.

I never knew that small lights could make sounds... Then again, I never knew that boys actually could fly either.

"No Tink, she can't be it," he whispered to the light, but I still managed to hear it. It looked like the light didn't only make sounds, it talked. The little shining ball of light talked!

Where they talking about me? They mentioned 'she' and I didn't see any other girl here they could talk about.

The little light came in my direction, so fast that it was hard to register for my eyes. It stopped right in front of my shocked face, and stood quite still in the air.

When it didn't move I could see something, the outline of a girl - a fairy.

I had heard about those before, in many of the storybooks I owned. They were always described as beautiful small creatures with thin and silvery wings. This one matched the description perfectly.

"She's a fairy," I gasped. My voice was dreamy, and my eyes were probably a little lost too.

"Yeah?"

"She's so pretty," I whispered, not daring to take my eyes off her, afraid she will disappear.

"Pretty annoying, sometimes, yes," the boy chuckled.

It was something about the way he laughed, that made me smile widely. It was like it lightened up the dark room, sending small beams of sunlight all around him. I had never heard someone laugh like that before, it sounded so different.

It sounded so childish, so _free._

The little fairy flew over to Jack, and started dragging in his hair angrily.

"Sorry, Tink!" he apologized between laughs, almost falling over. Tink must be strong, because she almost got him to the ground, something that looked hard even for me.

The fairy girl had blond hair hanging down to shoulders, and a green dress that reminded me of a leaf. She had an odd expression on her face, as if she was trying to find something wrong with me, something that wasn't right.

"Tinkerbelle, we need to concentrate! We need that thing," Jack eventually told the fairy, continuing the search.

"Maybe I can help you find it," I offered, "but I need to know what it is first."

It didn't look like the boy and that odd light could find whatever they were looking for on their own, and since it was my bedroom they were searching in, I would like to actually know what they were after.

"I don't need your help," he spat at me, a bit rudely. The laughing boy was suddenly gone, and I was surprised to notice that I missed him.

That hurt a little. Not the words, but the way this boy said it. What had I done to make this boy hate me so? Did he actually hate me, or was it something else?

"Why?" I asked in a whisper, the hurt showing in my voice.

"You're a girl," he hissed, the last word said with disgust.

That's his reason, I'm a girl? So what, I'm stronger than most girls - and boys - I know. And in most fairy tales some of the heroes are girls, and there is almost always an important girl in the story.

What did this boy have against girls?

Those three words made me angry. I hated when people denied me something because I was a girl, I hated it. Unfortunately it happened often, everybody thought girls were weak, because they were...girls!

What could boys do that girls couldn't?

"Yeah, and so what?" I spat back at him, anger boiling inside me.

He just rolled his eyes and started to fly towards the window again, apparently leaving. He was at the edge of the window before I even reacted, realizing something.

He was a flying boy, he was what I had waited for. I couldn't just let this miracle slip trough my fingers. This was the dream I had been searching for, the one I yet hadn't dreamed.

I had the dream right in front of my eyes, and he was leaving.

I sprinted towards the window, all the anger suddenly gone. I didn't care how he insulted me, he was my key to the magic I believed in. The key to the life I wanted to live.

He was also the only proof of me not being crazy, but that's a different matter.

He took a step and disappeared one second before I reached the window. I didn't manage to stop in time, and I was suddenly in the air. I felt the air drag in my clothes as I fell, but my flight didn't last long before someone caught me, and my feet were safely inside my room again.

"Be a little more careful, will you?" the boy hissed at me, making the anger rise inside me again.

Of course, I fall out of the window, and it has to be this boy that catches me. Couldn't it be another flying boy, and not him?

Yeah, he has to be the only one in existence...how fortunate for me. I'd rather hit the ground and go to the hospital with all my bones broken than being with this girl hating boy.

But he was my key...

I was again in my window. It was open and I was standing on the edge, looking angrily at the boy floating in front of me. I know I shouldn't be angry, but I could help it.

"What do you have against girls anyway?" I ask, my eyes a little wet.

I will not cry, I do not cry. I never cry for anyone, not even my parents. I don't cry of life, I don't cry of death. I don't cry when I'm happy, not even when I'm in pain. I never cry.

Oddly enough, I wanted to cry now. I'm not sure why, but my body and mind apparently felt comfortable enough around this boy to let the tears run freely.

I fought the tears back, but I think Jack saw the one tear that betrayed me.

The angry expression Jack had suddenly loosened up. He replaced it with a sorry one, as if he cared about my happiness.

But he didn't, I just knew it. If he did, he wouldn't have made me sad in the first place, something he did.

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just..." he started, but didn't continue. He scratched the back of his neck, apparently trying to find a good answer.

I understood him. It's not always you can tell the answer with words or actions. The person you are talking to just had to understand the silent answer you're offering.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I changed my face into a forgiving one, forgiving him without words.

He seemed to understand, and quickly answered me. "The mermaids told me I needed this thing to help Neverland, but they didn't tell me how it would help."

"What is it called, the thing?"

"Uh..." he hesitated, "...a Kim Carfrog."

I was shocked, my lower jaw dropping to the floor. An odd feeling was rushing trough my veins, a feeling I never knew what was called, but I had heard it described in stories.

The whole world froze for a moment, I'm sure of it.

Then I realized something, and laughed loudly, while Jack looked strangely at me. Tinkerbelle also started to laugh, but it sounded more like small bells.

"Are you sure it's Carfrog, and not Crawford?" I laughed.

"I'm not sure," the boy confessed. "Why?"

I stopped laughing, again realizing what was happening. He was told that he needed me to help something, something he called 'Neverland'.

I guess it is his home, the place he lives his odd life. Was there other flying children - teens - there as well? Where was it? I had never seen it on a map before...

"My name is Kim Crawford."

Jack's eyes widened in realization, while his mouth formed a perfect little 'o'. His body stiffened, and he just stood there, staring at me with disbelief playing in his eyes.

"But, you're a girl!" he whispered loudly, as if talking to himself, and not to me, and pointed an accusing finger at me.

It felt like being hit in the head with a brick, closely followed by a punch in the stomach. Again he said it as if it was something terribly bad, as if it was an awful sickness.

"What's so wrong with girls?" I though, but a moment after I realized that the words also fell out of my mouth.

Jack again saw how I reacted, and understood first now what he had said - again.

"I..." he started, but didn't finish.

"Save it!" I snapped, unaware of the tears making their own paths down my cheeks. Right now I didn't care about crying, I didn't care about those stupid tears.

Even though I was mad at this strange boy, I still felt comfortable enough around him to cry. I didn't know him at all, he had just come trough my window, but it was like he flipped the switch that controlled all my emotions, setting them free for his eyes, and his eyes only.

I turned my back at him, and walked angrily to my bed. I quickly lay down, pulling the covers over my teary face. "Leave," I muttered, not caring about how wet my pillow was becoming. I didn't even care about the magic the boy held, not even this mysterious place he came from. He had offended me, he had though I was weak just because I wasn't a boy.

That was a hard one to forgive, especially because I wasn't of the forgiving type.

The boy must have been on the floor, because I heard footsteps instead of that soft noise the wind made when he moved in the air. But - to my surprise - the quiet footsteps didn't fade away, they didn't walk out of the room. They were coming closer, towards me.

"I told you to leave," I snapped when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder - actually, on the blanket that covered my shoulder. I heard a small swoosh as Jack settled in the air, his hand still at the same place.

"I'm not leaving."

"Why?" I complained. It wasn't that I really wanted him to go away, I was just angry at him for the way he treated me, and offended me.

"Two reasons. One: I feel bad about what I said, and I didn't mean it that way. I don't want to leave you crying, because that will also make me sad."

I carefully peeked out from under my covers, looking strangely at the boy. He was sitting with his feet folded underneath him, half a meter in the air, right next to my bed.

"Why does it make you sad?" I asked curiously. I didn't even know this guy, so why would he care if I was crying?

I looked at him, my eyes searching for an answer. He was smiling a small smile at me, a concerned and caring smile. I had never received a smile like that from anybody except my parents, yet this smile was different.

When one of my parents smiled, I felt better. If I was in pain, the pain faded. If I was happy, the happiness grew. If I was sad, some of my worries disappeared.

But the smile Jack had was different. It shouted emotions, everyone it was a name for. It chased away the bad ones, and attracted the good. It made me feel safer, but still it didn't lie. It didn't give promises it couldn't hold, it just helped.

It just lightened up the room, making all my unhappy feelings go away. It made me forgive him, because the way he smiled showed that he actually cared. Just like his smile, the boy didn't lie.

It was odd, that much coming from a single smile.

"Because you're an amazing person, and you don't deserve to be sad," the boy answered, smiling even wider.

"You don't even know me, how can you think I'm an amazing person then?"

"I can tell."

The boy smiled secretly, as of enjoying the mystery that floated around him like a thick fog.

"The other reason?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I didn't like the mystery that much, I wanted to know. I didn't want a clue, I wanted the truth.

What he did now was like giving me a key, without telling me which door it belonged to.

"The other reason..." he started, gazing at the nothingness for a second, as if trying to figure out a way to say it.

"Well?" I asked after a couple of silent seconds.

"It's hard to explain," he said hesitantly.

I just urged him on, I wanted to know. I wanted another reason to why he didn't leave my room when I asked him to.

It better be a good one, because I was ready to kick him out if here for calling me a girl the way he did it. Even though I had partly forgiven him, he still had some more stuff to be sorry for, and he had to figure it out on his own.

"I need your help. I'm not sure for what, but the mermaids told me I needed a Kim...eh, you Kim," he explained, and corrected at the end.

Suddenly I sat up eagerly, causing me to bump into the flying boy, sending him to the ground.

"Sorry. You see, I love mermaids, and I got exited." I hoped he accepted my apology, because I had now fully accepted his.

One thing bothered me still though. "What do you have against girls?"

He looked up from the floor, smiling sadly at me. "I never said I had anything against them, it's only, it's a long time since I met one that did anything besides curing wounded Indians. I've only met the mermaids and the Indian girls, that's the only females I've seen since I left my mother."

"You left your mother?" I gasped. "So you're on your own. No father even?"

"Nope," he answered, popping the 'p'.

"But then, who takes care of you?"

"Nobody. I'm the head if my family, I'm kinda like their dad. Not that they need any, well, someone of them do actually..." he said, trailing of at the end.

"Who are your family?" I asked, waiting to hear his answer. I was eager to know more about this boy, about him, how he could he manage a life without parents.

"If you come with me, I'll show you."

I looked at him, not really understanding. Then I remembered. He had wanted to take me back to this home of his, this 'Neverland'. He wanted me to help him with something he didn't know what was yet.

He offered me his hand, but I hesitated. I saw the concern in his eyes as I stood up from the bed and walked a little away from him. He didn't understand my fear, but then again, I didn't even understand what I was afraid of.

I barely knew how being afraid felt, because I didn't usually feel scared. I was alway the brave one, the one who never turn down a good bet, the one who always did the stuff most girls didn't dare. I was the one who never backed down, even if the thing I did was dangerous.

I was always the brave one, but now, I was not.

Fear. Even the feeling was scary, the way it just creeped into your mind, making everything seem dangerous. It made my thoughts twist so I was afraid, made me step back from the thing I thought was the danger.

But I was stepping away from Jack now, the boy with the special smile. What was so scary about him? Nothing, nothing at all. He was all sweet, except for the fact that he alway managed to offend me, but he didn't mean it. If what he said was true, he wasn't used to the company of girls. He didn't have a mother who would tell him what not to say to girls, and even if he had, I didn't think like most girls, so it would have been hard.

Then I realized something.

I wasn't afraid for the boy, not at all. I was afraid for this day. I didn't even realize it still occupied many of my thoughts, half of them even. I had been talking with this boy so much, I hadn't even known that it was past midnight.

I was being sent away in a couple of hours. I was leaving.

I looked at the hand that was offered to me, and even though I shouldn't interfere with a world that wasn't mine, I took it.

I didn't want to leave for that school, so now I was instead leaving for this mysterious Neverland...

* * *

**That is it! Please review, it means so much!**

**Love, Riverflower.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry! I have been sick the last month (believe it or not) and have been back and forth between the doctor and my bed - so basically i havent managed to do anything. I haven't felt good enough to write anything, so this chapter is a bit rushed.**

**Thanks for all reviews! I love them, so please leave some more behind :)**

* * *

Jack's hand was warm and soft, and it felt good to hold it. It made me feel safe, as if nothing could hurt me.

It was odd how this boy made me feel. I had plenty of unidentified feelings playing around in my body, jumping up and down and running in circles. I had some that I knew too of course, like the one I just mentioned - safety. I also felt a strange type of joy, and a glowing happiness. Everything seemed so nice when he was there, and I hardly even knew him.

Still, it was like I had known him all my life, like he always was there. He had always been my friend, yet I had never seen him once before now.

"Where is this place you've talked about?"

Jack smiled proudly at me, before turning towards the window he came in trough. He let the air carry him to it, and signalized me to follow his flying figure. When I reached the window, he landed on the floor without a single sound. He pointed at the sky, and when I followed his finger I saw two stars. They were a little away from the rest that decorated the black night sky, so it was easy to see that they were the ones Jack were pointing at.

"Second star to the right, and straight on till morning," he whispered in my ear as I watched the two stars outshine the others in the sea of blackness. They were clearly more beautiful than the other stars, and I was wondering why I had never seen them before.

As if reading my mind, Jack told me that the stars only showed if he or one of the other people that lived there were not in Neverland. The stars were the portal to their home, so they were only there as an entrance to those who belonged there. If everybody that belonged there were already in Neverland, the stars would vanish.

"So, you're home is inside the star?" I asked, confused.

"No," Jack laughed. "It's hard to explain, but by going trough the star you kinda get transported into Neverland."

I just accepted this answer, even though it sounded weird. I mean, a flying boy is also weird, right?

"How do you get to the star?" I asked, because I did listen to my teacher enough to know that they were really far away from us.

"Fly of course," Jack laughed.

Then a thought hit me, making all my worries return to my head. A frown suddenly appeared on my face, and the joy vanished from my eyes. My hand went weak and I let go of Jack, letting my hand fall to my side.

"What is it?" Jack asked, the worry strong in his voice.

Even his voice was soothing. This was almost scary, everything with this strange flying boy seemed so...calming, so childish. It was without any stress, just like a kid's voice.

"I don't know how to fly," I confessed, looking down in the floor. I felt ashamed, not knowing why. "It's not common in our world," I told him, my eyes never leaving the floor.

"Don't be ashamed, I had to learn it too," Jack admitted.

I looked up on him, and saw that he was smiling at me again. This time though, all my worries didn't vanish. One remained in my head, mocking me.

How can I come with this boy if I can't fly?

"How do you learn it?"

Jack's smile suddenly faded, and he scratched the back of his neck, thinking. After a while he spoke, but his voice wasn't so cheery anymore. "I'm not sure."

I looked at him in disbelief. "You're not sure?"

"It's such a long time since I was taught, so I've forgotten." His eyes looked guilty as they searched the room for the little fairy, probably hoping she had the answer I was looking for.

"Tink?" he called, trying to find the small girl.

A little light appeared behind him, but it shone so bright that I couldn't see the girl. She zoomed around Jack's head, apparently saying something to him, because he was muttering some words back. I couldn't hear them, because they were spoken in a low whisper.

I was wondering what she said, because she had an odd tone to her rings, and Jack had an annoyed expression. It looked like she had said something that irritated him badly, because his words were now louder, and a little angrier.

I heard only two words from their conversation, and they happened to be the two last spoken. "No, Tink." He said them sternly, and Tink zoomed away angrily.

I didn't see where Tinkerbelle headed, not before she was right in front of my eyes. Her before so yellowish light had started to get a darker color, almost a light type of orange.

"Tink..." Jack warned, saying with that one word that Tink shouldn't do anything she would regret. And since she was standing in front of me, I feared that I was the one she was angry at.

Tink didn't really care about Jack's warning that moment, and shoot towards me. She grabbed the collar of my shirt, and with her extremely small but strong hands she pulled me up in the air. Unluckily I had my room at the top floor in my house, so the ceiling was everything else but low.

I almost screamed, but bit my tongue. I was the tough one, I never screamed. I don't cry, I didn't scream. So I let out a gasp instead, followed by a frightened expression decorating my face.

I had good reason to scream, because I was four meters up in the air. I really wished my parents weren't so rich, maybe they hadn't bought this house with the high ceiling. This was extremely frightening, because I had the feeling that Tinkerbelle's plan wasn't to just fly me up here.

She wanted to drop me.

"Tink, don't even think about it," Jack told the angry fairy. "Let her down."

Oh no. Please say he didn't say that.

I managed to bend my head backwards, and saw a orange glowing little fairy. She stood quite still, so I saw for a second the mean smirk on her face.

"You know what I mean Tink!" Jack almost screamed. He didn't fly up, because he knew Tinkerbelle only would drop me if he did.

Tinkerbelle acted innocent, as if she didn't know what he meant.

"Fly her down, don't drop her."

I heard some angry noises from her, and I was sure it was her way to curse. She started to fly towards the ground, but incredibly fast. She didn't drop me to the ground, Jack had forbidden her to do that, so instead she did something else.

She slammed me into the floor, with unnecessary force.

"Tink!" Jack yelled.

I winced in pain as I moved. I was on my back, and it was probably covered in bruises in every color. If I saw my skin, I was sure it would look like a colorful rainbow.

My eyes were closed, because I was slightly dizzy after hitting the floor. Tinkerbelle wasn't exactly careful when she slammed me down here, so my body hurt.

I heard someone sit down next to me, and I felt a gentle hand on my arm. "You okay?" I heard Jack's voice say, sounding worried and angry. I guessed the worried part was directed to me, and the angry to his little - but also a slight bit mean - fairy.

I sat up slowly - Jack's hand steadying me - and nodded my answer. I wasn't the one to show pain, especially to people I just met.

"I'm fine," I gasped, first now realizing that the collision caused me to lose my breath. How could I have not realized? Have I forgotten to breathe for the thirty seconds I've been on the floor?

My eyes lost focus for a second, and everything went blurry. I clutched my forehead, and waited for my sight to go back to it's normal state. When it did I saw the angry glare Jack directed to Tinkerbelle, but she ignored it. She just sat nonchalantly on my bookshelf, arms crossed and her head turned another way. The orange light had gone back to yellow color it originally had been, but it still was a slight bit darker than regular yellow.

"Why on earth would you do that Tink?" Jack hissed. "What has she done you?"

The fairy just turned her whole - not that it was much - body away from the teens on the floor.

"Sorry, she usually isn't that rude," Jack told me, still eying the fairy angrily. She just sat there, ignoring his glares, not even caring to look if I was okay after she slammed me so brutally in the bedroom floor.

But then again, she was awfully smart, I have to admit. She didn't really disobey Jack, she snuck around his words, finding a loophole. He had first told her to let me down, which she obviously had planned to do by dropping me four meters. When Jack realized what she was thinking, he forbade her to drop me, and told her to fly me down. She did, but she did it by slamming me into the cold floor, quite hard too, which my many bruises proved.

Remind me not to let me mother see my back the next few weeks, she would freak out when she saw that it was more blue than the regular and slightly pale color it usually had.

"Why did she do that? Did I say something that offended her? If I did, I really didn't mean to, I thought she looked so nice, and god was she pretty an-"

"You didn't do anything Kim," Jack reassured me, stopping me in the middle of a sentence. "She's just a fairy, she is so tiny she can only feel one feeling at the time. I'm not sure why, but she felt anger now, so her whole body followed that feeling blindly," he explained, making sure I understood that I hadn't done anything wrong.

"Is she still mad?" I asked, wondering why she didn't even look at us.

"No, that's just her stupid pride," Jack laughed, again making the situation seem lighter.

I let out a small uneasy laugh, not really feeling for laughing while the little fairy clearly didn't feel happy. I looked at her carefully, trying to find out if I could do something. Maybe it was just this little thing I could do to make her feel better, I just had to spot it.

Then I noticed that her light had returned to the exact same yellow it had been at first.

"What's with the colors?"

Jack looked confused. "Colors?"

"Her light, it changes colors all the time. I've seen it almost dark orange, light orange, yellow and a darker shade of yellow," I explained, pointing at the fairy.

"Oh, that," Jack started, laughing at himself for not understanding what I first had asked about. "It shows her mood. When her light is the color it's now - bright yellow - she is happy, or at least not angry. The darker the color is, the angrier she is. I've never seen her be the glowing red color, because that's the angriest she can be."

"She was regular orange now, what mood is that?"

"She was a little bit angry, but only a little. She only got angry because of jealousy though, so it wasn't pure anger."

I was confused. "Was she jealous of me?" What was to be jealous of? She was magic, and I wasn't, except in my imagination. She could chase the wind, I couldn't even fly a meter on my own. She was beautiful, I wasn't. I'd been called pretty many times, but I knew I wasn't beautiful. Somebody had called me a beauty before, but I didn't believe it was true.

Just like every girl in existence. No girl believes they are pretty, even though it's something pretty about everybody. I was the only exception from that world famous unwritten rule, in my opinion.

Jack either didn't hear my question about jealousy, or he didn't care about it, because he didn't answer. He just looked towards his fairy, silently begging her to just come over whatever was bothering her about me.

I didn't what the fairy to hate me, I had hoped to be her friend. I had thought she looked like a nice girl, but I saw that she also was of the jealous type. But what on earth was she jealous about?

"So," I started, trying to end the slightly uncomfortable silence - at least _I_ thought it was uncomfortable. "How do you learn to fly?"

Jack first looked a bit confused, but them remembered what we had been talking about before Tink tried to drop me. "I remember now, and for a child it's not that hard actually."

I waited a second before he continued.

"You see, you have to use fairy dust."

What's that?

Jack apparently saw my confused expression, because he answered my unspoken question. He didn't really say the answer first, because he wanted to show me. "Tink, will you please come over here?"

Tink turned our way, glaring at us for a couple of short seconds. She then gave up trying to gain attention, and flew over to us. She landed in Jack's hand, not looking at me.

She still must be a little angry at me, even though her light was yellow.

"See it?" Jack asked, smiling at me with a childish look on his face.

I shook my head, not really understanding what I was supposed to see.

"Look at my hand," he told me, lifting it - and the fairy sitting on it - closer towards my curious face.

Then I saw it, glittering in his hand. It looked like regular gold glitter, but it wasn't. On second thought, it looked more like some kind off golden glitter.

Jack asked Tinkerbelle politely - only to get an angry response form her - to fly over to his other hand, which she - after some very rude words - did.

"That's - " he lifted his fairy-free hand, " - fairy dust."

In his hand was a small heap of the glittery dust, the stuff Jack called fairy dust. I looked at it with wide eyes, but then eyed the boy questionably.

"How does that help?"

"Oh, it's simple, trust me."

Seconds of silence.

"Is it simple enough to tell me?" my mouth said, without permission. I didn't want to make the boy fell stupid, even though he should say something without me reminding him to.

Realization finally hit the boy, but - luckily for me - he just smiled off his silliness. "Yes, it is in fact," he joked. "You just sprinkle some off the dust on you, and think happy thoughts."

"Nothing else?" I asked, confused. I thought it was going to be more like rocket science, but then again, if it was, the boy would never had managed it.

"Well, I at least manage it without anything else, but maybe you don't..." he said cockily, earning a short glare from me.

"Oh, I can do it. Trust me."

He nodded, grinning childishly. He flew a few feet up, and let the dust slip between his fingers, hitting my head lightly. He landed next to me, still grinning.

I felt a weird feeling rushing trough me as the dust hit me, and suddenly I felt lighter than the air surrounding me.

"Happy thoughts. Just think off me," Jack joked.

I laughed a small laugh, before thinking about happy memories.

My books. Family. Karate.

Nothing.

I was still thinking about Jacks funny comment, so naturally I though off him.

Jack - the flying boy.

My feet were no longer touching the cold floor, because they were noe in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

"Having fun? So much fun you only can have if you think about me," Jack teased, grinning so wide that I for a moment thought his face would break.

Luckily it didn't.

"No, of course not!" I lied, trying not to blush. Fortunately my hair covered my burning cheeks as I soared trough my bedroom.

Jack just smiled wider - if possible - at this.

"So," I started after I landed, "what now?"

Jack laughed at my excitement. I guess that's because my face lit with childish enthusiasm, which I knew he himself had a lot off.

"We're leaving."

Suddenly that sentence sounded sad, mean and selfish. I was sad because of my parents, mean because I just left, and selfish for only caring about my own needs - like not going to a boarding school without my books and karate.

Yes, that's right. No karate.

What an awful school that must be. What do the students do on their time off? Read schoolbooks? Stare at the nothingness surrounding them - drowning them?

Not exactly a life for me.

But then again, what was?

He reached his hand towards me, a silent question of me joining him. He didn't demand it, he asked if I wanted to, without words.

It is funny, the way he either says the wrong things unintentionally by talking to much, or ask questions by not uttering a single word. He switched so fast between using them to much - which I didn't really mind - and not using them at all - which I didn't mind either, because his presence was good enough for me, I didn't need more to calm me down.

I stared at his outstretched hand for a moment.

I was positive that he wouldn't force me to come, but luckily he didn't need to.

I had made up my mind, a long tim ago actually. I just hadn't fully realized it, but this was one of my dreams, and this was my opportunity to follow it. It might me my only chance to live the life of my dreams, the one that contained so much fantasy that it should me illegal.

My hand touched his, and they closed around eachother. Slowly we walked to the window, and I couldn't stop thinking of how small i felt next to him. Sure, he was just a little less than a head taller than me, but the proud and carefree way he walked made him look taller, somehow.

Not quite sure if that made any sense, but that is how it was.

We made it to the window in a matter of seconds, which I spent thinking. Thoughts kept breaking trough the barrier I rebuilt over and over again around me brain, but still the thoughts managed to sneak its way to it.

It was rather annoying, but suddenly my head was no longer occupied by annoying thoughts, because they were replaced with some a little frightened ones.

Yes, I admit it. I was a little scared. But, come on. Who would expect me not to be scared of flying to an unknown place with someone you barely have exchanged a few sentences with?

Don't get me wrong, Jack wasn't the problem. He actually helped me more than I would ever admit, just by being there. Like I said before, there is something comforting about the boy, something that makes your body get rid of any unpleasant feelings you may have.

I stood still on the edge of the window, gazing at the stars for a few seconds. I wanted to remember what they looked like from here, so I could see the difference between looking from here and in Neverland.

"Ready?" Jack asked, smiling at me.

I just nodded my silent answer.

I was ready.

"Remember, happy thoughts."

I took a deep breath, and then stepped into the air. For a second I was falling, but then I stopped in the midair when I let the happy thoughts enter my head. They lifted me up, helped supporting me as i flew.

I smiled widely, looking to my left for Jack. The happiness faded into a confused frown when I didn't spot him, but laughter from above me made the grin come back. I let my eyes wander towards the sky, and about three meters over my head was Jack, smiling even broader than me.

"Grab my hand!" he said.

I did so. He started picking up an incredible speed, flying towards the star he had been talking about. I wanted to scream in both joy and fright, but the fright faded because of Jack. I didn't manage to scream in joy either, because the wind was so strong I had problems even having my eyes open.

I have been thought in school that stars were really far away from earth, but somehow we made it there in a few minutes. The light just grew stronger, until it surrounded us completely.

I closed my eyes quickly, and when I opened them the light was a wee bit weaker. It suddenly split into many other colors - some of them were familiar, while I had never seen a few.

This time I closed my eyes just to blink, but when they looked for the lights again, they were gone.

Replaced with Neverland.

* * *

**I know this chapter was short, but it is supposed to be. Sorry for the long waiting, but I haven't had the time. I'll try to post the next chapter soon!  
Love, Riverflower.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! So sorry that I haven't been updating, but have had to much to do and to little time to do it.**

**By the way, this chapter mentiones a little about Jacks past (a sentence or so) and steals a little from Peters if you go after the movie Hook.**

**I also may say something wrong (like, in my Neverland you grow until you around a teen, then stop, but then again, Hook the movie Hook, Peter arrives as a baby, but grows up to a teen to, so my Neverland is a little like Neverland in Hook) but that's just how my Neverland is, so I'm aloud to change smaller details, but nothing big is going to change though.**

**Well, well, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Simply said; the view was amazing. I couldn't describe it correctly in words even if I tried, it was just to much weight for ordinary words to carry. I could live of this view, and I'm not even kidding, I really could.

The waves were delicate yet tough against the soft sand on the many beaches. Green spots decorated most of the island, more beautiful than any trees I had ever laid eyes on before. Small huts were I guessed some Indian Tribe lived dotted a small area on one of the bigger hills, while tiny Indians walked around their little village.

"Amazing, right?" Jack asked, lying down on his stomach next to her on the cotton candy colored cloud they had landed on. It felt soft beneath her fingers, and she was amazed by the fact that they actually were solid, even though she could see tiny parts of it dissolve when the small breeze that roamed the sky hit it.

"Amazing isn't a strong enough word," was my reply, one I truly meant. I could easily guess that my eyes were twice their regular size as I watched the beautiful island in the middle of the clear blue ocean. "I bet it's called Neverland because you'll never - no matter how hard you try - find a way to tell about it's beauty perfectly."

Jack chuckled lightly, but I saw a flicker of agreement go trough his eyes as he watched the view with me. "No, I don't think that's it."

I turned my head towards him, saying, "You don't?"

"I think it's more because of the fact that you can never grow up here, never age."

I stared at him in disbelief. That just wasn't possible; everybody had to grow up, even though I wish that wasn't a proven fact. "So, the first time you came here, you were fourteen?"

"That's were I'm a little confused," Jack confessed, cockiness all gone, "Tink brought me here when I was a baby, and -"

I knew it was rude to interupt, but I couldn't help myself. "A baby? But... What happened?"

Jack sighted sadly, probably because of the memories this brought back, but continued. "I'm not sure. She found me in a park. Apparently my stroller had somehow gotten away from my mother, because Tink says she was not there. Tink brought me here, and I grew up here, independent."

"But you just said you never grow here in Neverland," I reminded him.

"Yes, yes I did," he admitted, "but I think you just grow to being around a teenager, then stop."

"Why exactly a teen?" I asked, confused.

"I think it has something to do with your inner child. Many people - most - forget it as they grow, and lose it completely after your time as a teenager. When you become a teen, some think it's cool not to be childish. Their fun is just reckless stuff, and they forget what fun really is."

I have to say that he suddenly sounded really wise, something that was odd considering that he didn't even know that accusing me of being weak because I'm a girl was just plain stupid. But now he sounded more like his age, something that I didn't state, because I knew it would just offend him.

I think he has just forgotten how to be a fourteen year old boy, forgotten how you can have regular fun just like a small child, yet still be older. Age was just a number, after all. Age does nothing more to you than change your looks. It doesn't change your mind - time does. And if your forever fourteen, time still goes by. Even though your age is frozen, time and the stuff you learn isn't.

"How long have you been here?" I found myself asking.

"No idea. When time goes, memory fades."

And wisdom increases.

* * *

"Tinkerbelle? Tinkerbelle!"

Yep, I'm pretty sure Tink just abandoned me.

"Hello? Tink, this is not funny at all!"

She was supposed to show me to some great big tree that led to some kind of hidden layer, but she had just disappeared the minute Jack left. He wanted to visit some friends among the Indian Tribe, but figured I needed some rest after the flight - he said that I would feel it soon, because flying goes hard on the ones new to the art - and decided to take me to his and some friends home instead. I - not wanting to stop him from doing what he wanted to - had insisted on just getting some directions and follow them, but he sent Tink with me instead, telling me that it was quite easy to get lost without somebody who knew exactly where to go.

"TINKERBELLE!"

But here I was; lost.

Right after Jack had left me, she did too. I didn't even have time to follow her a meter before she smiled sneakily at me and flew off. I knew she for some reason didn't like me, but leaving me in a big forest I didn't know on my own - and to top it of, Jack had old me that there were some places in here that we're quite dangerous, but said that Tink would chose a path that avoided those places.

I guess he was wrong, because she didn't even have time to chose a path to follow before she abandoned me.

I called out her name repeatedly, fighting my way trough the thick veins and massive branches blocking my way. There was no path in sight, just bushes and trees messily spread across the hard ground littered with huge leaves colored in different shades of green. I pushed my way trough all the unfamiliar plants, but they just got thicker the further into the forest - or out, I'm not sure - I got.

"Tinkerbelle, please, stop this game of yours! It may be funny from your point of view, but it certainly isn't from mine!"

I wasn't even sure she could hear me, maybe she had taken off to some place far away? I didn't know, all I knew was that I was lost in a place where I could swear the trees tripled for each step I took. My red sweater war already thorn in many places, and wasn't really covering much of my one arm anymore.

Suddenly something moved in a nearby bush, and - as a reflex - my head snapped to the direction the movement had taken place. I watched as a hawk for more noises or anything else to reveal whatever was there. I carefully stepped closer, keeping an eye open for anything moving.

Something jumped at me from being, sending me forcefully to the unforgiving ground. I turned around and ducked, just in time to avoid the punch thrown my way. Another one followed the first, but again I managed to not bruise my now pale skin. I quickly regained the advantage of standing on my legs, but my attacker sadly shared my benefit.

He was taller than me, with a muscular build, but a clumsy way of moving. He had black hair and a leafy mask that covered everything but his eyes, which had a distant look to them, as if he wasn't quite sure what he was doing. It looked like he thought he was much better that he actually was by the way he aimed at me, which made him look quite silly.

That didn't mean that he wasn't a treat, but he was ... less of one.

I stood in a fighting stance, but my left leg wasn't positioned completely right. It hurt a little after hitting a hidden stone when I was shoved. Even though I was with a smaller injury, I managed to make it look like I was fine. Nobody could tell, the difference in the fighting stance was barely noticeable.

The attacker aimed a good kick to my side, but I blocked it with my hand. While he was on the offensive, I stayed on the defensive, mostly because I would rather tire him out than collecting more injuries while attacking, and therefor lose the fight quicker.

Another sidekick was sent my way, aimed at my head. I ducked, barely avoiding it, and cut of a punch to my stomach. He then tried to connect his fist with my head again, but I grabbed it and used his own weight to flip him.

"Jerry, stop!" a approaching figure called after his called friend, but stopped when he got a clear view of him. "Oh, I guess you stopped him already."

I looked more closely at the new boy, and decided that he wasn't much of a treat. Mostly because he hadn't tried to hurt me yet, but also because of his thin yet tall frame and friendly face directed towards me. His reddish hair was short, but a few stray hairs hung in his eyes. He had freckles sprayed across his nose, and a wide smile.

"Why?" the black haired guy - whom I guess was Jerry whined.

"Because she isn't any threat."

"She?"

Now I was a little offended, because I was quite sure that I at least looked like a girl, even if I don't use dresses and loads of makeup glued to my face.

The friendly one sighted. "Jerry, take of the mask."

Jerry did so, and when he layer eyes on me again, his eyes widened in realization. He smiled sheepishly at me, scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry, I was focusing on the leaves from the mask that got in my eyes."

"So, you didn't really even see who you were attacking? Why on earth would you start fighting when you can't even see who you're fighting?"

"Hey, I saw something red - your sweater - and Ty wears red!"

"I don't even know who that is, but I can promise that many more than that person you thought I was wear red!"

"Please," the other one interrupted, "can we just agree that Jerry isn't the brightest and move on to another subject?"

"Okay," Jerry said before I even had a chance to answer, oblivious to the fact that he had just agreed to him being stupid.

The redheaded boy turned to me with another welcoming smile, reaching out a thin hand for me to shake. "I'm Milton, and the one who jumped you - sorry about that - is my friend Jerry."

I shook his hand after a few moment, saying, "I'm Kim, and don't worry about that. I'm fine." No reason to bring up my probably sprained ankle and concern them, it would heal in time.

He smiled, clearly relieved. He then turned to Jerry, who came over and apologized to me again, but I just smiled to them both. They seemed nice, even though Jerry looked like he didn't quite catch everything that was going on.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Milton asked after a few introducing sentences. "Never seen you around before, and we know quite much everybody around here, at least everybody that dares to travel this forest alone."

"I just came here, and a little fairy was supposed to guide me. Sadly though, she doesn't really like me, and flew off, leaving me alone." I laughed a little, trying to make the boys still apologetic smiles a little wider.

"Ah, yes. Fairies are a little sneaky, and easily decide they don't like people. Especially ones that are the same gender as themselves, because they easy get jealous," Milton said as if taken right out of a book.

"I don't really know if it's jealousy, or if it's anything I did to piss her off," I confessed. "I guess the second though, because I'm not quite sure why she would be jealous of me. I mean, that little girl has wings! I should be the jealous one," I laughed.

"Yeah, they have moods wings those little fairies, you never get enough time to know what mood they're in before they change," Milton told me as we all sat down on a fallen tree. "Just remember to watch out when they get angry, because they can't always control themselves properly if they are truly angry."

"Yeah, and then they bite," Jerry said, showing me a tiny bite mark on his palm. "Got this one yesterday, on the beach."

"Yes, he was throwing rocks at a fairy," Milton said, rolling his eyes at his friend at the same time as I. "Who knew that they got angry because of that?" he added sarcastically.

"I didn't," Jerry said.

I cracked another smile at that, not being able to hold back a laugh at Jerry's stupidity.

Well, these were going to be some interesting friends.

* * *

**okay, that's it for this time! I promise that next chapter will be longer and come much sooner. Maybe next week if I have time (maybe sooner).**

**Just want to thank everybody who reviews (ecpesially long ones) or writes PMs to me. It was a few PMs and some long reviews that made me finish the chapter, so keep it up please! They're what makes my day go brighter (and story go faster!)**

**Love, Riverflower!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again! Hope I didn't use too long, but I think I did this chapter pretty fast!**

**By the way. Some time (most likely when this is finished, which is quite a long time, considering all the chapters I have planned) I will make a rewrite. Nothing major, no big plot changes, just some grammar checking,emoredetailed describing and such. More about that when it happens.**

**On with the Chapter!**

* * *

With the help of newly made friends I managed to survive the forest without getting caught in some alligators mouth, but it still took some time. They told me they knew Tinkerbelle, and that she usually didn't behave like she had towards me. That made me a bit uncomfortable, because I still wasn't aware of whatever she was angry at me about.

Anyways, like I said, we made our way to our destination; some huge tree that didn't really stick out from the rest. It had multiple holes between various rots and twigs, and lime green veins that fell down from the top along with an incredible leafy tree crown. It was a beautiful tree, I feel like I have to admit, but it wasn't anything special in the sea of the other amazing trees that shined in natural beauty.

"Um, I know this is a awesome tree and stuff, but why did you stop?" I asked after a few moments of staring at our apparent goal of the journey.

"Because it's awesome, of course," Jerry said, smiling widely. "And because we live in it?"

"You live in a tree?" I gasped. I then imagined them climbing and sleeping in the tree like monkeys, and laughed when I found out that someone - cough, cough, Jerry - was easier to make look like one.

"Not the way you think," Milton laughed, "but yes, we live _inside_ this one."

That just sounded stupid, and I nearly voiced the exact thought.

Milton walked up to one of the veins and placed a hand on it, before pulling it slightly. I'm not sure how the whole thing was connected to each other, but tat the opposite side of the tree, a rot moved. It made it possible for a child or a small grownup to climb trough, and into the darkness I didn't yet know where leaded.

"How cool!" I exclaimed, earning a big grin from both my new friends. "Where does it lead to?"

"Our home," Jerry simply replied, making his way trough the hole and disappearing out of sight. Milton followed him, and motioned me to come after them.

"I know this tree is huge and all, but how can it possibly have enough room for an entire home?" I tried to ask, but they both had vanished before the question was properly formed. I sighted, but started crawling trough the small hole and into the lightless place beyond it. It wasn't easy, because the stones and everything else - I wasn't sure what half of it was, and I fear the answer a bit - that was in my way seemed like they had decided to make this harder that it had to be.

After a few encounters with something that made noises, and - since I felt a quick breath in my ear - most likely was alive - I started to get used to the dark, but that didn't make me more comfortable in it. It still tricked my fears, and turned everything I saw - actually, heared, I barely saw my own hands -into something terrifying.

I couldn't see or hear Milton and Jerry, something that slowly made me panic. They had just come into this tunnel moments before me, so they should be in sight, at least no more than a few meters in front or me. This fact scared me, and I felt a small trembling start inside me.

I have always hated dark places, especially when they are small. I'm not sure why, because I'm not a frightened-by-everything kind of girl. I have just always been, and I guess I'll always be. It's just something that sits in your mind and refuses to let go, and you just have to live with it.

After another half hour I started to really panic. I can't exactly know if it has been that long, but I've at least crawled trough this dirt filled tunnel for quite a while. The trembling had gotten far worse, and my heart rate had quickened to a speed faster than healthy.

"What kind of favor, Jack?" I heard a familiar voice say, one that I easily connected to my freckled friend Milton.

It came from the wall of dirt at stone on my right side, and I guessed it was quite a thin layer between me and that home my friends were talking about. Then something else hit me, something that I should have realized after Milton and Jerry told me of their friendship with Tinkerbelle.

They knew Jack.

"I need you to find someone," the slightly stressed voice of Jack said, but he made it sound like he didn't care. Since I knew it was me he meant, it hurt. Badly, too.

"As long as the search doesn't involve fairies, I'm in!" Jerry's loud reply was, only to have a small and annoyed ringing sound added to the conversation between the boys.

"Don't you be annoyed Tink, this is your fault. Hadn't it been for you, she wouldn't be lost!" Jack said sternly, but also calmly. "Yes, that's right, I don't believe your version of this event. She wouldn't be stupid enough to abandon you, and if that was the case, why didn't you just fly after her? You're a fairy, you have wings, use them!"

"I've never seen her so angry," said a person who's voice I couldn't remember hearing before.

"Me neither, and I've done some nasty pranks to her," Jerry confessed, holding back most of the laughter bubbling in his throat.

Milton's voice had been quiet a while, as if he had been thinking, but suddenly he spoke. "Since you said 'she', I assume it is a girl, which is odd, considering Jerry here attacked one this exact afternoon."

Jack was quiet as the information sunk in. "Blonde, with brown eyes? Looks harmless, but is actually pretty scary if she wants to?"

"I didn't think she was scary," Jerry said, making me snort.

"Yeah, cause you didn't look frightened when she beat you after you _attacked her_!" Milton said, raising his voice slightly on the final two words.

"A girl beat you?" the unfamiliar one said, and I was suddenly not liking this guy, just for thinking that girls were weak, which I assumed he did, judging by his sentence.

"Hey, a girl isn't any easier to beat that a guy. Just because she is female you can't just automatically assume she is weaker than you," Jack said, and suddenly I felt warmth spread in my chest, chasing the cold the panic had placed away. He learned from his mistake, yes, but that he actually stood up to his friends, even if he was som sort of leader to them, that made me proud and happy.

Then my priorities suddenly caught up with my brain again.

I looked for a door or a way out of some kind along the wall, but none were to be seen. I could still hear the voices, but they faded as the panic grew inside my body. It controlled more and more of my limbs, and soon it would have everything under its command. I started to claw against the stones in the wall, dirt peeling of and getting stuck under my fingernails. When I realized it wouldn't work, I almost gave up.

Almost. That's the keyword. Because Kim Crawford never fully gives up, even how hard it sometimes is to keep going.

I used all my strength against the actually pretty solid wall, but nothing happened. I hit my shoulder continuously against it, small gasps of pain - my shoulder isn't made of iron, you know... - escaping my mouth once in a while, but I tried to bite them back.

Suddenly I heard a cracking noise, and I was very glad to discover that they came from the wall and not my now bruised shoulder. I again hit the wall, this time with my hand, because my shoulder wasn't really in any good condition to break solid stuff anymore. I put everything I had to offer into the punch, earning another cracking noise followed by the sound of falling rocks and heaps of dirt landing all around me as the wall disappeared and a room entered my sight.

"Ouch," I muttered as a heavy chuck of dried dirt hit the back of my head. I fought my way trough the remains of what before had been some kind of wall, ignoring the four surprised boys and the furious fairy staring at my crawling figure on the floor.

"Kim!" two of the four exclaimed, but it was the third that came to my aid.

"You alright?" Jack asked, letting go of my arm after helping me to my feet, which both felt like jelly. After a few second used on regaining balance, I nodded. "Good, then one question left." He paused. "_What on earth just happened_?"

"Eh," I started, scratching the back of my head, "I can honestly say that I don't fully know, but I think I just ruined your wall."

He chuckled, smiling widely. "Yeah, I caught that."

I then turned to Milton and Jerry, whom both grinned at me, then at the forth person. He was dark skinned with a shaved head and dimples when he turned the corners of his mouth up, but he didn't look muscular at all, but it showed that he trained a bit, because he looked quite strong.

"I'm Eddie," he said, stretching out his hand towards me, asking silently me to shake it. I did, an greeted him after telling him my name - well, my nickname that is, because nobody but Jack, unfortunately he knew it before I even had met him, knew that, and I intended it to stay that way.

But then a thought broke the surface, one that I unintentionally had forgotten.

Who had told him my name, and why?

* * *

It turned out Milton, Jerry and Eddie were called the Lost Boys, reasons still partly unknown to me the next day. Jack was in some sort of way their leader, but acted more like a friend that just helped them out. He took most decisions, yes, but never did something without them agreeing.

I had gotten most of the backstory of Neverland, but it was most just about the place, not about the people that lived there. I knew that many creatures that lived there weren't all, if even a single percent human.

Mermaids for instance. Peter had told me a little about them, but mostly just about how they like to watch him do some tricks of a kind. He mentioned something about kicks and punches when I asked him about these tricks of his, so I instantly thought of karate, and really looked foreword to watch him show me.

He promised to do so tomorrow, since he was tired that day, after flying around the forest when Tink came home angry and alone. He had been really glad when he found out that Kim was taken home by two of the Lost Boys - in an interesting way, because he wasn't used to people coming out of the wall.

I had been explained how the incident had happened. II had just taken the wrong turn in the tunnel, and therefore had ended up quite a long distance from the door the rest had used to enter the home.

Their home was quite beautiful, in an unique way. It had walls made out of dried dirt and stone polished by many years of use. They were solid and pretty to look at, because of all the variants of brown and grey. The floor was also made of natural dirt that had been stepped on so many times it had gotten flat and smooth.

There were shelves in the home too, decorating almost every wall. Objects were put on quite much every bare spot of flat surface, and a huge table was placed in the middle of the room, always carrying a bowl of newly harvested fruit.

Tinkerbelle had her own little home in their home. She lived behind a forever green leaf that lead to a small hole in the wall, where she had everything she needed to be happy.

She was still angry at me, and blamed me for getting her into trouble after leaving me in the forest on my own. I still am unsure why she hates me so, but everybody tells me to ignore her behavior and her whole existence until she got nicer towards me.

I didn't listen to them. I tried every day to talk to her, make her become a friend instead of an enemy, but she just sent me daggers with her eyes.

"Why does she hate me?" I asked Eddie for the billionth time that hour. It was one day after I had met him, but we could already call ourselves friends.

"I don't think she does hate you, but she may be harsh to you because your a girl," he answered just like the times before. "She's not used to having other human girls around except if their Indians or half fish."

"I still don't understand. I try to be nice, but she is just determined to hate me."

"Give it some time. She is not one to hate for long."

I sighted, but decided that it wouldn't be any use to hear the exact same words replay another time this day, and let it go. It still bugged me, but I didn't ask about it all the time.

But still, why does she hate me so?

* * *

**Yeah, that's it for now, but more soon, week maybe (faster if it's more wanted, so review and PM people!)**

**By the way, remember that longer reviews are really appreciated. they let me know that you REALLY like my story, and care about me making progress (drop by some hints and tips if you want!)**

**Love, as always, Riverflower. **


End file.
